everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
DatAsymptote/AUs
Alternate Universes Mark Juniper is a piemaker, with a simple gift: with a touch, he can bring the dead back to life for a minute, but a second touch brings death. Together with Airmid Valerian, a forensic scientist, they solve murder cases. An AU loosely based off Dear Evan Hansen: in which Mark Juniper is Evan Hansen, but with generalised anxiety disorder as opposed to social anxiety disorder. Having broken his arm from a fall from a tree, Mark returns to highschool in a cast. He simply wants to live his year unperturbed, undisturbed, but stress keeps getting the best of him, he keeps having some run-ins with bad crowds, and he doesn't have the courage to make friends who would sign his cast. Polynices Crawford, an older classmate who had recently committed suicide, comes to Mark in the form of a ghost, desperately pleading Mark to preserve his legacy and get the word out that his way out was the wrong way out. And so, alongside Nick's sister Antigone, Mark begins work on the Polynices Project. Jenny Lind is a figure in 'the Greatest Showman', and much like her, Daulis Song is the Swedish Nightingale himself. Was I going to be anything but inspired after seeing the movie? *glitterwings: like bell chimes Turnus Wyllt, Ramsey Baartholomew and Orleans le Nouveau are a bunch of lads at a Boys Grammar School in New Zealand. Shenanigans occur. Pythia Adalinda and Bastion Fanfarinet are students at the really rich private school in the area. Rivalry occurs. There is something rotten in the city of Halle, and it's possibly murder. When Dean Gretchen Faust turns up in ghost form, and literal weeks after her death, her husband is already married to a new lady named Helen, Franz K. Faust is certain that there's something fishy in the death of his mother. While there's no fic, here's a Google Doc summary. Utility Fei and Chanel Lyang, instead of being changelings, are a demon and an angel who happen to be friends. They also happen to be trying to stop the Apocalypse. Their superiors are respectively Polynices Crawford and Gabriel Fanfarinet, as Beelzebub & Gabriel respectively. Turnus Wyllt is the Antichrist. His squad: Orleans le Nouveau as the anti-War, Gladiolus Palms as the anti-Pollution, and Ramsey Baartholomew as the anti-Famine. Meanwhile, Mark Juniper is the inheritor of a book of prophecies, which he's been busy interpreting. On his adventures, he meets Antigone Crawford, an engineer who's main skill is making things explode. Turnus Wyllt is Miles Morales? Ablative Charming does not stray far from her village. She is the bastard child of her unmarried mother, but soon falls in love, falls out of love, and finds a way out of her small town. Eventually, she is drafted into war, where she meets Absolute Charming and the biological father who she never knew. When both those relatives are killed in the war, Ablative takes on the identity of Absolute and is forced to live the life of her sister. Canon Divergences *Greater Hexpectations Role Swaps *Junipers vs Crawfords *Ablative vs Bernard Retired *Zena's Space Opera *A Song of Destiny 2013 *Welcome to Bookend 2013 *The Rifleverse 2013 Driver Notes *Page was directly inspired by Spades' AU page! Category:Subpages